


Legends of the Hidden Kingdom

by CharmyWizard



Series: Charmy’s Fantasy Stories [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Tragedy, fairy tale, introduction, rottmnt fantasy au, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmyWizard/pseuds/CharmyWizard
Summary: These are the legends of the Hidden Kingdom, that will hopefully answer some of your questions and entertain and act as a introduction
Series: Charmy’s Fantasy Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897126
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75
Collections: The Messenger The Hunter The Prince and The Thief





	1. The Fall of the Champion

**Author's Note:**

> A Fantasy AU fic

Let me tell you a story 

About a world beneath the surface full of strange and weird things. But when you live in a realm of the strange and weird, it becomes home. And in this realm of impossible things there lived a great hero called the Champion know for his acts of heroism and justice in spite of a oppressive hierarchy. One day he heard of the witch of Night who had been promised to a cruel sorcerer and came to her aid, reuniting her with her true love, the Witch of Day. They were very grateful to the Champion for his selfless act and promised him anything he wanted, treasure, land, a mousse that would allows keep his hair perfect. But the Champion looked inside his self and asked for one thing

He asked for a family

The two witches were touched by his wish, and gave him four little turtle eggs. They told the Champion that if he loved took care of them, they would be his sons forever. 

The Champion did as he was told, taking the eggs home and showering them with the love and dedication only a true father could give, and when they hatched they loved him back. He raised them with a kind and gentle hand.

But being a Champion is a curse in itself, when he heard of Baron Draxum’s new wave of cruelty the justice in his heart drove him to confront the cruel Baron.

A prideful and angry man, Draxum cast a curse on the Champion twisting his perfect form into that of a tiny rat man tearing him from the memories of everyone in the Kingdom. And when he heard that the Champion had sons he had them cast around the kingdom in orphanages. With no memory of their father and eventually, or eachother. While the father who loved them, convicted that his sons were gone, exiled himself 

This is the story of the Messenger, The Hunter, The Thief, and the Prince


	2. The Fable of Night and Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fable of the witches of night and day and their love

There was once a witch who loved the day

When the sun rose, she’d dance for joy amongst the morning glories and the butterflies. But the closer the day grew to night the the darker her thoughts would become. Weighted down by anxiety and fear of the dark, when night would finally come she would summon a little light to keep the darkness at bay.   
One day her thoughts grew to dark for the sun to pierce, so at the end of the day when the darkness came again, instead of summoning a light to protect her she let herself fall into her depression.

But when the night came she found she was not alone

For there was another witch who loved the night, who sang to the moon flowers and fireflies but feared the day that would take her joy away. When they saw each other for the first time, they felt the pain of their hearts fade into dusk. And from then on, when the dark became too much for the Day Witch handle, the Night Witch would sing songs of morning glories and moon flowers. And when the Night Witches anxiety threatened to claim her heart, the Day Witch would dance with her, frolicking with all the beauty of the fireflies and butterflies. And when the day came that they decided to expand their love, they held hands and reached into the dawn, pulling out a little with who they called their daughter.

And that is the tale of how the night and day became one, connected by the dawn


	3. The Blacksmith and the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragonclaw Hook staff has a history as old as the Yukimura family name. it all goes back to a nameless Blacksmith and how they took down a dragon. it’s a story that Len has told Donnie many times before bed

_Len drew his hand back from his sons burning brow, “Well this just shows that you can’t try out your experimental ‘self heating’ coat in the middle of winter and expect to not get sick.”_

_The nine year old glared up at him with feverish watery eyes before dropping his head back onto his pillow “It would of worked.” He whined_

_“Maybe, if you hadn’t decided to roll around in the snow. You’re lucky April didn’t get sick too.” Len offers his child a soft smile that Don doesn’t reciprocate to its fullest. He took up the washcloth from the bowl of water on the nightstand and placed it on Don’s warm brow. Despite the pout on Don’s face, the worry lines fade away at the cool cloth. He looked so relaxed that Len had thought he had fallen asleep before Don whispered, “Can you tell me a story?”_

  
_Not a unusual request, and though Don should be sleeping Len has a hard time telling him no (atleast when Don’s already feeling miserable) “Alright kiddo.” He said laying by Dons side. The sick child immediately curled up into his side. Len put a arm around Don to let him rest his head on his chest, “Which one do you want to hear, baby boy? The Fable of Night and Day? The Revenge of the Baron? The Fugitive Knight?”_

_“The Blacksmith and Dragon.”_

_Len smiled at Donnie, “Of course you’d want to hear that one.” He settled down into the bed making sure Don was covered up under his thick quilt, “Alright kiddo, it all began long ago. As most things do because nothing cool ever happens in the present.” He said making Don giggle,_

(#)(#)\/(#)(#)

To be a kind is a great and powerful thing. And no one understood this better then the Blacksmith, though skilled and capable, they were also wise and humble friend to all. They did not have any family bound by blood, but they always had a smile on their face whenever they handed out their tools or weapons to patrons. Never accepting any payment other then trading for food or a conversation. Or sometimes nothing at all

One day a tall and beautiful man in shining armor came to the Blacksmiths tiny workshop and demanded a weapon strong enough to slay a dragon. But the Blacksmith asked, “Why would you want to do that? Dragons are kind and wise, they breath fire on the sun in morning to give us the day and kiss the moon in the evening to give us night. 

The mighty warrior scoffed at the Blacksmith, but explained that there was a fierce and powerful dragon who lived out in the east. Whose roars had the country side cowering in terror, and slayed everyone sent to fight it. So again the warrior demanded a weapon to fight his mighty battle with.

The Blacksmith, maker of swords and fine weapons, went through their shop for such a weapon. And came back with a small ocarina in their hands, saying this was the only weapon that could beat a dragon

The warrior, thinking the Blacksmith was playing him for a fool, stormed off without the instrument. Declaring to face the dragon himself with what he had.

He did not return

Not too long after, The Blacksmith heard a mighty march by the village. A army led by the Baron was coming to defeat the dragon themselves. But the Blacksmith stepped in the path of the army and, and knelt before the Baron, promising they could beat the dragon alone. 

The Baron laughed, but was so amused at the Blacksmiths proclamation he decided to give them a chance. But if they failed, not only would the Blacksmiths life be forfeit, but so would the villages.

So they, armed with nothing but their ocarina, traveled to the Roaring Mountain. The moment they stepped on the it’s soil, it was consumed with a mighty and angry roar. But the Blacksmith took out their ocarina and began o play a soft melody. Causing the loud roar to fade away. The Blacksmith continued their way up the mountain with their song, until they came across the Dragons’ den, but instead of a fierce beast, there lay a a tired old scarred dragon whose mighty scales were covered in soot and dirt from a long painful life. Unafraid, the Blacksmith approached, and sat in front of the dragon “Hello friend,” they began softly, “Why are you so sad?”

“I am the last of my kin, my family, there are none left other then me,” The dragon wept, “I am alone.”

“How can you be alone if I am right here?” The Blacksmith asked, “How can I help?”

The dragon shuffled her wings wrapped in cobwebs, it had been so long since someone had had asked her that question she was unsure how to answer, “Can you please play that song for me again?” She asked, “It has been a long time since I heard anything that beautiful. You are the first visitor that has not tried to kill me in many many years.”

The Blacksmith smiled and played the song for them not once, but many times. Until the Dragon began to smile softly, then they hauled up water from a nearby stream and washed the dragons bloodstained scales and tangled wings. All the while the dragon told the Blacksmith stories of her family and her long life. 

Finally the dragon stood tall and powerful as it ever had before. Grateful, the dragon she asked the Blacksmith their name. But the Blacksmith replied that they had never had a name, since they never had a family. That they were all alone in the world

“How can you be alone if I’m standing right here?” The Dragon asked, “You gave me the gift of hope, I would like to bestow upon you my name, so that you may join my clan and that our friendship may never die.”

And with that , the newly named Yukimura was bestowed a single dragon’s claw. 

Yukimura the Blacksmith went home and from the claw forged a hooked staff unlike any other. Yukimura would visit the dragon up on the mountain, eventually bringing along their partner and children everyday, and the dragon would visit the family greeted by cheers and smiles until Yukimura’s body grew old and gave out. Then the dragon left the mountain and took her old friend in her arms for one last flight. Before they left Yukimura the Blacksmith gave their hooked staff to their first born child. A staff whose true potential could only be summoned by a true Yukimura, a child of a dragon and of kindness. 

As for the two friends, neither of them were seen again. Some say the dragon never returned to the mountain, but instead flies high in their mystic sky. And that if you ever hear singing without anyone around, it means the dragon is honoring of her old friend. 

(#)(#)\/(#)(#)

“ _That’s grandma’s staff right?”_

_Len nodded ,” Yup.” He reached into his pocket and drew out a familiar wooden handle, “It’s been in our family for generations. One day it’ll be yours.”_

_“But.” Don paused, Len could see his toes wiggle uncertainly under his blanket, “I’m adopted.” He said with no small amount of remorse. Len gave his son a soft smile, “You’re still my son. And the staff knows that.”_

_Don looked up at him, his sadness fading into a hopeful smile. Len gave him a warm one armed hug before giving him a peck on the forehead, “Alright sickly gecko. If I come check on you later and you’re still awake, I’m sicking Mickey and his ‘never ending’ shoe story on you.” Don’s eyes widen with panic as he quickly rolled over. Len chuckled to himself before ducking out of the room._


	4. The Barons Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legend of the Red Haired Baron

In the Hidden Kingdom there are many forms royalty, the ruling family run by the Matriarch but there are also smaller royal families who live to serve her majesty.

One such was a royal family that, though low in terms of royal rank, was known for their unique mystic abilities. One day, the family was given the one thing they always wanted. An Heir. The boy's cleverness pleased the family so, and they were excited to see what abilities he would have. But when the boy turned five, the mystic abilities that the family held dear suddenly refused to work

Though a accident, for he was but a child, the family was frantic. How could they be cursed with a son that took away the thing they treasured most? They turned to the family head; the boy’s father, for a decision for they were a weak family who couldn’t do much without him. Without hesitation, he banished the boy from his house and from his name

The poor child was thrown to the streets with nothing. A feat that would crush even the most hardened of warriors, and found himself victim to much cruelty and though he was devastated, the boy was also clever. He thrived where most would have died. Taught himself magic and everything he would need to survive. Summoning two familiars and mastering alchemy beyond anyone’s capabilities. Rather than reject the cruelty of his reality he pulled it into his heart. When he came of age, he became a forest ranger of the Matriarchs. Quickly rising to fame with his sheer power alone. Soon everyone had heard of the “red haired ranger.”

When he was elected the leader of the rangers, his former family crawled back to him. Their once fine clothes a mere ghost of their wealth. They had fallen from power and were on the brink of devastation. They begged him to return to their family and save them.

He agreed. When he arrived home, he accepted their tears and kisses and long winded sob stories of how much they missed him.

That morning after a moonless night, the butler (the one servant they had left] came to the decrepit castle only to find the family slaughtered in the halls. The only remaining member, the son, was found by his father's body pulling from his father’s severed head, a golden four horned crown.

It wasn’t long after that he a was appointed the rank of Baron. With that he demolished the remains of his family’s castle and found a place in The Matriarch’s Castle to perform his experiments. When asked why he sacrificed so much, he would look them in the eyes with a dark cold expression that would fill the person with terror and answer simply:

“For the good of the Kingdom.”


End file.
